thejethroversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra Thorne
Ezra Thorne was an ally of William Mallory. He had the condition of iron deficiency, and instead of taking pills or getting injections, he drinks human blood. Biography New Timeline= Partnership with William Mallory After William Mallory returned after retrieving what he thought was a cup of water, Ezra emerged from behind a corner and said that he wanted to reignite his previously failed partnership with Mallory, instructing him to find a more effective way to contact Jethro Smith. He also informed Mallory that Jethro had a power that he didn't know about, and that eventually they could use that power for their own gain. Hacker After Jethro discovered that power in the very same evening, Ezra confronted Mallory and asked him about his next move. Mallory told him that Geoffrey Jackson's family had invited him over for dinner the next night, and suggested that he contact Jethro then. Reluctantly, Ezra agreed to the plan.Discovery Not long after calling Jethro Smith, Ezra confronted Mallory. Ezra played on Mallory's emotion about his mother and beat him into learning that he needed to find a way to instill fear in Jethro Smith. Mallory told Ezra that he has just the thing to get the job done.The Butterfly Effect The Dreamscape After Mallory kidnapped Jethro Smith and put his mind into the Dreamscape,The Dreamscape Ezra himself entered the Dreamscape and appeared to Jethro sitting at a table with Tyrelius Jackson.Somnium In fact, Jackson was simply a construct in Jethro's mind, but Ezra continued to test Jethro's brain and continued to question his reality. He gave Jethro hints as to where he was, but did not betray any useful information. After he and Jackson had a brief talk with Jethro, both of them disappeared, Ezra having been pulled out of the Dreamscape by Mallory (who was manipulating the scene from the outside). Ezra took over the controls while Mallory himself entered the Dreamscape, but then when Mallory returned, Ezra argued with him about the appearance of a clone of Jethro and a mysterious note within the Dreamscape that Mallory hadn't placed there. Ezra stormed off after it seemed that neither of them would win the argument. At some point afterward, Ezra and Mallory succeeded in killing Jethro. Because of this, they were allowed to "run unchecked," and Ezra met with Raelyn Niveus after she broke into his lair. He gave her information regarding Vincent Kane and Claire Martin and a device to track them.Requiem for a Lost Dream |-|Original Timeline= Partnership with William Mallory After William Mallory returned after retrieving what he thought was a cup of water, Ezra emerged from behind a corner and said that he wanted to reignite his previously failed partnership with Mallory, instructing him to find a more effective way to contact Jethro Smith. He also informed Mallory that Jethro had a power that he didn't know about, and that eventually they could use that power for their own gain. Hacker After Jethro discovered that power in the very same evening, Ezra confronted Mallory and asked him about his next move. Mallory told him that Geoffrey Jackson's family had invited him over for dinner the next night, and suggested that he contact Jethro then. Reluctantly, Ezra agreed to the plan.Discovery Not long after calling Jethro Smith, Ezra confronted Mallory. Ezra played on Mallory's emotion about his mother and beat him into learning that he needed to find a way to instill fear in Jethro Smith. Mallory told Ezra that he has just the thing to get the job done.The Butterfly Effect The Dreamscape After Mallory kidnapped Jethro Smith and put his mind into the Dreamscape,The Dreamscape Ezra himself entered the Dreamscape and appeared to Jethro sitting at a table with Tyrelius Jackson.Somnium In fact, Jackson was simply a construct in Jethro's mind, but Ezra continued to test Jethro's brain and continued to question his reality. He gave Jethro hints as to where he was, but did not betray any useful information. After he and Jackson had a brief talk with Jethro, both of them disappeared, Ezra having been pulled out of the Dreamscape by Mallory (who was manipulating the scene from the outside). Ezra took over the controls while Mallory himself entered the Dreamscape, but then when Mallory returned, Ezra argued with him about the appearance of a clone of Jethro and a mysterious note within the Dreamscape that Mallory hadn't placed there. Ezra stormed off after it seemed that neither of them would win the argument. New Plan During Mallory's capture by Jethro Smith, Ezra watched an old interview of a senator named William Marsden and sparked an idea for a new plan.Last Defense Mallory's Death A time after Mallory's death at the hands of Bill Carrington, Ezra met with Katherine Munson, an ally of Tyrelius Jackson's, who told him that Jackson was considering selling the laboratory where Ezra has made his hideaway. Ezra told Munson that Jackson would do no such thing, going so far as to tell her why he drinks blood.Angel of Death Hunting Jethros Ezra made it his official plan to hunt down and murder doppelgängers of Jethro Smith, and began with Agent Smith. He confided in Smith before killing him that he did, in fact, know where Jethro was, but has decided to wait before killing him for reasons unknown.An Extraordinary Power After Bill and Ryker Kane found the corpse of Richard Swift on Earth-32, they approached Ezra to see if he had anything to do with the death.Gaining Speed Personality to be added Appearances References Category:The Jethroverse Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2019